


Video Games

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Bucky fucks with Peter while he's playing video games.





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for winterspider and I wrote this. *shrugs* All mistakes mine. I hope you enjoy!

Bucky nuzzles into Peter’s neck as he watches him play Mario Kart, holding him in his lap to get his cuddles in. He slips his hands under Peter’s shirt and splays his fingers over his chest, palms on his nipples. Peter shivers and keeps playing; Bucky chuckles when he swears as his cart falls off the road. He moves on to sucking hickeys into his neck, looking forward to seeing them darken before healing too quickly for his liking. Peter tries to keep focusing on his game as he lets out little squeaks and moans as he squirms in Bucky’s lap.

“B-Bucky I’m trying to play,” he whines even as he exposes his neck. Bucky moves his metal hand into Peter’s sleep shorts and presses against his little cock over his briefs. Peter bites his lip and bucks his hips, driving off of the road again. Bucky rubs along his slit, feeling the slick starting to soak the cloth. He mewls and spread his legs a little as he tries harder to focus on his game. 

“You’re losing again,” Bucky murmurs in his ear before licking along the shell of it. Peter whimpers and squeezes his thighs around Bucky’s hand.

“Your f-fault.” Bucky grins against his neck as he moves his hand into his briefs, rubbing in between Peter’s folds before slipping a finger in. Peter moans, dropping the controller and gripping his arm instead. “Mmmn…” Bucky licks up his neck and starts pumping it slowly.

“I thought you were playing your game, Peter?” Peter whines as his finger circles his cock, steadily rocking his hips.

“Bucky please~!” He grins and slides in two fingers easily, covering his hand in slicks as he starts thrusting them. Peter cries out his name as he leans back, face buried in his neck.

“Nuh uh, watch what I’m doing to you.” He pulls out his fingers, making Peter groan in displeasure, to pull down Peter’s shorts and underwear. He hooks Peter’s legs over his own, spreading Peter wide with his thick legs and keeping him open. Peter flushes in embarrassment and shakes his head, covering his face with his hands. Bucky teases his entrance with his two fingers from before and puts authority into his voice. “Eyes open and on my hand or I stop right now.”

Peter swallows and uncovers his face and looks between his legs, flushing further at the slick covering his thighs and Bucky’s hand. “Good boy.” He slides the fingers in and starts fucking Peter with them, hooking every few thrusts to press against his g-spot. Peter’s eyes roll back in his head as he digs his fingers into Bucky’s thighs. He squirms trying to get closer and away all at once. Bucky relishes in his sweet moans and gasps as well as the lewd, slick noises from fucking him with his fingers.

“B-Bu-uhh~!” Bucky bites his neck and stares down at his fingers, bringing his other hand up to rub at Peter’s cock. Peter’s mouth opens in a silent scream as he jerks and twitches through his orgasm. Bucky doesn’t let up, continuing faster.

“Come on, doll,” he purrs. “I know you can do it.” Peter whines and whimpers incoherently, letting out a yell as he squirts, spraying Bucky’s hand as well as the coffee table in front of him and the carpet. Bucky holds him through it, rocking lazily against Peter’s lower back as he coos and praises him. Peter goes limp in his arms as he tries to catch his breath. He carefully turns him in his lap and cuddles him to his chest. Peter mewls and nuzzles at his neck.

“That was intense,” he says after some time. Bucky hums in agreement. Peter leans back with a shy smile. “Can we do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just wanted Bucky all up on Peter lmao. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
